


Tired

by retrospectav



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrospectav/pseuds/retrospectav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No!” Sal cried. She searched for his hands laying on the bed, “More please.”<br/>“Well we are being selfish tonight, aren’t we?” Tom chided her playfully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had to put this here:  
> http://hiddlestonhellodarling.tumblr.com/post/65535120180/old-but-good?utm_medium=email&utm_source=html&utm_campaign=post_photo

Sally came in through the entrance of the small apartment. It had been such a hard day’s work she felt exhausted. Actually, her whole week had been a big effort. She hadn’t even had the strength to meet her partner for drinks after work. Kicking off her shoes in the hall she looked forward to nothing more than a nice hot bath and seeing her beau, Tom.

“Hi Sal,” Tom poked his head from around the door of the kitchen, “you hungry?”

Sally shook her head wearily and walked to Tom and hugged him limply. “Bath and bed,” was all she could manage.

“Oh really? In that order?” Tom asked cheekily, a grin twitching at the corners of his mouth.

“Yes, Tom. Don’t let me stop you enjoying your dinner,” Sal replied, “Goodnight.” Sal walked away and trudged up the stairs to the bathroom.

“G’night love, see you in bed,” Tom called up the stairs, chuckling to himself at the potentially salacious nature of his comment.

*

After her bath Sal dressed messily, pulling on some underwear and a t-shirt and falling straight onto the double bed. The bed felt so comfortable and soft she fell asleep soon after.

*

About an hour later, Tom walked up the stairs and pulled off his day clothes, down to his boxer shorts and slid into bed with Sally. He lay there watching Sally stretched out on her belly, noting the rise and fall of her shoulder blades from her breathing. She dozed peacefully. She stirred and opened her eyes groggily to acknowledge Tom. He smiled angelically at her. She moved over the bed slowly and draped herself on top of Tom.

“What have we here?” Tom teased.

“Stop watching me sleep. It’s annoying,”

“How can that be annoying?”

“I can hear you watching me,”

“That…that doesn’t even make sense, love,”

“It does to me,”

“Oh right, well, ok then,” Tom ended. He pulled her closer, loving the feel of her sumptuous thighs. Sal ended right on top of him and holding her hips he pecked her on the lips. Sal murmured and kissed him back, this time longer. “Now, is that better?” Tom asked, trying as best he could to de-stress his beauty.  
Sal hummed in reply, this time right near his ear. She lazily kissed his jaw and worked her way up to his ear and pulled at it with her teeth.

Tom felt his groin harden as Sal delivered sweet kisses to his ear and neck, knotting her fingers in his hair. Tom ran his fingertips up her back and underneath her t-shirt. This elicited another sigh from Sal right in his ear this time travelling like an electrical current down to his cock. He reversed his direction and brushed his fingertips down her now arching back, feeling each and every curve he came across and slid his hands into her underwear. He held both her bountiful cheeks in his hands. He was so happy he had met this woman on top of him. She was kind, smart, loving and beautifully voluptuous. Just perfect. Tom kept one hand on her cheek and slid the other in between them both, down the front of Sal’s pants, gently gliding over Sal’s core. The effect was almost instant. Sal’s breath hitched as she felt Tom run his hands over her folds. She then let out a staggered breath which tickled at Tom’s ear seductively. This time he slowly dragged a finger over her clit which brought a frantic pant to Sal.

“Better?” Tom asked, a smile sounding in his voice through the dimly lit room.

“Mhmm…” Sally trailed off, feeling giddy in the head.

“Right. Good,” Tom replied pulling his hands out of her pants.

“No!” Sal cried. She searched for his hands laying on the bed, “More please.”

“Well we are being selfish tonight, aren’t we?” Tom chided her playfully. 

He regained his position and stroked her core gently to an increasing chorus of begging and incoherent words from Sal. She could feel herself getting wetter and could guess Tom’s shorts would be getting fairly uncomfortable by now. Although Tom was only touching her in one spot it seemed as if she was being caressed all over her body at the same time. She writhed on top of him, bucking at the sensation, right before Tom slipped a long finger into her. A ragged moan erupted from her throat. Unable to deny what was being offered to her she rocked against Tom, climbing higher and higher, her head feeling like it was going to burst. Tom obligued and stroked her harder and faster keen to help her release. Sal groaned, heart pounding in her ears, forgetting how to breathe. From another few devious strokes from Tom, she became rigid, orgasming loudly. Sal thought she might faint it was that intense. She dizzily rode out the waves of her orgasm and all but collapsed onto Tom. Luckily, he was more alert than Sal so he caught her in his long arms and held her close. Sal let out a deep sigh and the pair lay there, oblivious to the world.


	2. Chapter 2

"We could do it on a table?" Sal suggested eagerly.

"But wouldn't it be cold for you?" Tom worried.

Sally puffed out a sigh of frustration at his response.

Tom had never claimed to be an amourous lover, but it wouldn't have worried Sally anyway. Actions speak louder than words and Tom had definitely been attentive and satisfied Sal's needs. Unfortunately Tom had to take a long trip away for his most recent film and had only been able to keep in contact with Sal through their regular phone calls. They both knew when Tom would arrive home, but seeing as it was months away this information did nothing to ease Sal's mind. Their passionate interludes were brief and sadly limited in number due to Tom's commitments at work.

"Hey honey. How is work?"

It wasn't until one day between their arduous time apart that Sal lost contact with Tom. She assumed he was busy with his work and thought nothing of it. 

"Time for a chat?"

She tried again at lunchtime, hoping Tom would have time for at least a cup of tea in between takes. No reply again. A flicker of worry came to mind, but rather than running with her emotions, Sally decided that Tom's mobile phone might be out of signal or possibly need recharging.

It approached late evening when Sal finally heard from Tom.

"Good. No," was all he replied with. Sal guessed these were the answers to her earlier text messages.

This annoyed Sal greatly. It wasn't like Tom to not reply to her text messages. And even if he was busy he would always respond as soon as he could, apologising profusely. There was no denying Sal was worried now. She searched the whole house for his agent's telephone number and rang it hurriedly. What if something happened to Tom while he was filming? What if something happened on his way back to his hotel? Would his agent answer her phone call? The prerecorded voice that greeted her on the other end of the phone startled her. It said that the agent was busy and she would have to wait on hold to speak with her. Sal let out an exasperated sigh and stayed on the line. As she waited, she could hear a loud knock at the front door.

"Just a minute!" Sal called out as she poked her head around the doorway to the kitchen. Leaning back against the large polished cedar dinner table, she tapped her foot, still waiting on hold. The visitor at the door knocked again. This time a louder and more rapid a knock. "Alright, alright!" Sal growled in the direction of the front door, "I'm coming!" She ended the call and slammed it down onto the dinner table. Sal stormed down the hallway, grabbing the doorknob and reefing the front door open. "Can I help you?!"

A tall, lean man with long, curly, auburn hair and a mischievous grin stood on the doorstep. He had a duffle bag and laptop satchel under one arm and a suitcase in the other. It was Tom.

"Hello dear," he said sheepishly.

"You!!" Sal bristled with anger. "What happened?!"

"I, uh..." Tom shifted his weight onto one leg, bit his lip and looked down at his shoes. "It snowed on set, so we couldn't film. I ran into some trouble at the airport, after such a hectic day at work and losing my phone," Tom then looked up at Sal who was still standing in the doorway, arms folded. "Are you going to let me in?"

"You could have used a pay phone," Sal ignored his question, but moved to let Tom in the door. With a few loud thumps Tom set his bags down.

"I ran out of loose change. There is only so much loose change a man can carry in his pockets before his trousers fall down," Tom joked lightly.

Sal didn't find this amusing. "I was so worried about you, Tom. I hope you know that,"

"Of course I do, dear! That is why I took the chance to visit you. I was missing you terribly,"

"I missed you too," Sal's eyebrows drew together and she took a step towards Tom.

"I'm so sorry I put you through all that. I never intentionally meant to make you worry. I'm so sorry,"

"Ok..." Sal replied after taking a deep breath.

"Is there any way I can make it up to you?" Tom offered.

"No..."

"Are you sure, my love?" Tom came closer to Sal. She could feel his warm breath on her face.

"Pos-" Sal started, but was halted by the feel of Tom's slender hands running down either side of her body. 

His touch made her hairs stand on end in pleasure. When Tom got to the seam of Sal's top he slowly, but confidently slid a hand underneath. He dragged the tips of his fingers up Sal's abdomen and stopped when he reached her breasts. Sal's nipples were already erect from Tom's touch, just how he liked them. Tom smiled to himself. He cupped a breast in one hand and gave it a playful squeeze. Sal's breath hitched and her eyes fluttered close, her breathing slowed, but became more laboured. Tom moved his other free hand that was resting on her hip and tugged at the border of Sal's pants. He dipped his hands into her pants and underwear in one motion, into the heat of Sal's core. Tom's fingers guided themselves down her soft front and massaged her clit lightly. This caused Sal to moan loudly at his touch. He could feel the changes already taking place in her folds, Sal's wetness lubricating his finger more and more. Tom kept this hand in place as he removed his other hand from her chest and pulled her face to his, kissing her hard on the lips. His tongue moved to part her lips, entering her sweet, moist mouth. He wondered where else might be sweet and moist. It didn't take him long to glide his fingers from her clit down to her opening and with no effort at all his finger was taken deep into Sal. She keened at the sensation, letting out a ragged moan.

"The table. Now," Sal ordered breathlessly.

"Certainly," Tom was ever so obliguing with the request.

In a matter of minutes the couple's clothes were strewn around the kitchen floor. Sal was lying, back on the dinner table, legs wrapped around Tom's waist, as he entered her swiftly with his swollen self, thrusting quickly, wasting no time in bringing both of them to a loud and hard climax.


End file.
